The present invention relates to an electronic head for detecting all types of printed or stamped graphics, in particular, mailing address bar codes.
Electronic heads for detecting graphics, particularly mailing address codes, are already known and comprise a system of optical-electronic equipment designed for transducing graphics photoelectrically and comprising means for lighting a zone (usually a slit on a screen) over which are presented the said graphics (usually on an envelope passed in front of the said slit), and means for focusing on detecting means (usually comprising photodiodes) designed to convert light signals into electric analogue signals. The said equipment therefore comprises means for supplying analogue signals converted into digital signals comprising digital data at logic level 1 or 0 suitable for further processing, e.g. by a characterreading system. The said digital data depends on each point within the scanned field being assigned black or white status by the components on the electronic head, the said status being assigned by the electronic head according to a specific algorithm characteristic of each set of equipment.